The Power of Jawbreakers
by hoary
Summary: "Easy," Kevin starts with a shrug, voice only a note higher than a whisper. "Just kiss me."


a/n: I just really wanted to write KevEdd before I died. So here you are! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>In Edd's defense, he didn't mean to upset Eddy. Honestly. He was just stating facts and statistics, nothing that would seem only a fool's dream, and Eddy took things the wrong way and now Edd is outside Kevin's house, fidgetting at the doorstep like a lost pup and wondering if doing things this way is really the best course to take.<p>

Of course, he can't go against Eddy's word because he distinctively said, "Don't come back without Jawbreakers or I'll saw yer head off!"

(Edd doesn't doubt it.)

So between contemplating knocking and running away, he takes a deep breath and tells himself Kevin won't kill him. Kevin won't kill him because he's Edd, not Eddy, and that makes a big difference, right? Right?

Right.

Just as Edd raises his arm to knock, the front door swings open and Kevin stands behind it, staring at Edd with an expression Edd can't pinpoint. He opens his mouth to say something but the words die down in his throat when Kevin flashes a lop-sided grin.

"You need somethin', dork?"

Edd blinks twice. "H-how di-"

"The shadow from the lightpost," Kevin gestures to the lightpost diagonal from the front porch and looks down at Edd. "I could see you from the living room like five minutes ago. Why didn't you just knock or somethin'?"

"I-I was-"

"No matters," Kevin shrugs and steps aside. "Just come in, alright? I won't hurt ya or anythin'."

Kevin must see the look on Edd's face because the next thing Edd knows, Kevin's hand is wrapped around his wrist and he's being dragged into the house. Behind him, the door shuts and Edd's probably never felt as self-concious as he does now being in the same house, under the same _roof_, with Kevin of all people.

He could just _die _of embarrassment.

Edd takes a seat on Kevin's old leather couch and nods when Kevin asks if he wants water and ventures off into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he comes back with a cup of water and sure, Edd is trying really hard not to think that it's tap water but sometimes, he just can't help himself.

"I-is that tap?"

"Yeah," Kevin hands him the glass and plops down on the couch next to him. "You got a problem with it?"

"N-no! It's just that... um... uh," Edd glances over at Kevin who's staring at him blankly and immediately turns away. He can feel his face heat up. "Y-you know what? I-it's fine."

Their proximity is too close for Edd's liking and he can feel the heat radiate off of Kevin's shoulder.

So much room and he chooses to sit so close? Edd wonders. He takes a sip of the water and grimaces at all the impurities he can taste but decides to play it off because Kevin is still staring at him and it's beginning to do upsetting things to his stomach.

"By the way," Kevin finally takes his eyes off of Edd and stares at the muted TV that Edd is just now realizing is on. "What did you need? I can't see you comin' over here just to say hi."

"I guess you're right," Edd mutters into the glass. It's a great distraction to forget he's here, alone, on the couch with Kevin, and the best (or possibly worst) part is he remains unscathed! He could do flips right now because he feels so lucky.

Kevin cocks an eyebrow but remains silent as he waits for Edd to continue.

"I - uh, didn't come here to say hi. Um... I didn't want to ask this at first because I thought it'd be rude and I try to be as humble and polite as possible but I w-was wondering if p-possibly you c-could-"

"Could what?"

There's no hint of irritation in Kevin's voice and that's probably what throws Edd off the most. But he takes another sip of water to clear his clouded mind and tries again.

"C-could, um, possibly spare Ed, Eddy, and I three Jawbreakers...?"

Edd pauses for a second to let his question digest. But when there's no immediate response, he starts up again, more nervous than before.

"But you don't have to! Not if you don't want to. I mean, we could always go up the street and get some because it's not li-"

"Sure."

Edd abruptly stops rambling.

Did Kevin just agree?

Impossible.

He must've heard wrong.

"'Sure'?"

Edd turns to face Kevin whose eyes are already on him. He's smirking and his eyes contain so much amusement that Edd feels like it's a prank. Just as he readies to ask if it's a lie, Kevin responds.

"Yeah," Kevin shrugs. "I have a dozen Jawbreakers in the garage. I could give you three some."

Edd feels his face light up. Was Kevin really being nice? It was a freakin' miracle! He sets his glass down on the table and stands.

"T-that's wonderful, Kevin! Than-"

"But on one condition."

Edd internally groans. How could he be so stupid? Of course Kevin wasn't going to give him the Jawbreakers with no strings attached! Edd sits back down and watches Kevin with mixed emotions.

"What condition?" He asks slowly. Kevin's famous lop-sided grin comes into view and Edd tries to prepare himself for the worst.

"Easy," Kevin starts with a shrug, voice only a note higher than a whisper. "Just kiss me."

_What?_

There's a drop of silence as realization of Kevin's words sink in.

Then:

"K-kiss you?" Edd sputters. His eyes go wide.

Did Kevin just-

Yeah. He just did.

Kevin laughs at Edd's shocked face and leans in close so the tips of their noses touch.

"Yeah, dork. One kiss, on the lips, quick, and I'll give you as much Jawbreakers as you can carry home. But no kiss, no Jawbreakers."

Kevin pulls back and studies the slide of emotions that play on Edd's face. From shock, to anger, to disgust, then back to shock. It's almost funny he could cry. And oh boy does he wish he had a camera!

"B-but we're two b-boys and -"

"I don't see anythin' wrong with it," Kevin cuts in. "Do you?"

Edd can't seem to find anything right with it, either! A kiss carries so much germs and he's practically germ city after drinking that tap water. Could he really stand to defile his insides even more?

"N-no but why do you want a kiss, of all things, pray tell?"

"Because," Kevin leans back and sighs. "I like you, dork."

"Like me!" Edd repeats astonishingly. He's never had anyone have a crush on him, nonetheless one of his tormentors. But something about the way the look in his eyes seems too genuine to be fake makes Edd put into consideration how Kevin feels.

"God, Double Dee," Kevin laughs, and it's an actual, genuine laugh. "You're supposed to be the smart one! I've had this stupid crush on you for months now and the only reason I tell you is because you want Jawbreakers. This is so funny. You're so funny."

Edd feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment and apparently Kevin notices because he laughs even harder and a faint blush creeps up his neck.

"And you're so cute, too! When you stutter 'nd stuff. God, how could you not realize how adorable you are?"

This is all a dream, Edd tells himself. Because there's no way he could be sitting in Kevin's living room, on Kevin's couch, breathing in Kevin's body wash, watching Kevin smile like a little kid who just won a prize, listening to Kevin drone on and on about his crush on him, almost ready to kiss Kevin's lips because they look so kissable right now -

Edd hopes he isn't turning into a girl.

Speechless, Edd sits there gawking, digesting Kevin's confession until he's ran it through his head a thousand and three times, looking for any loopholes that might give him proof this is all a joke.

But sadly, there are none.

"I-I don't know w-what to s-say, Kevin."

"Say you'll kiss me," Kevin whispers, leaning in close so Edd can't turn away. He sounds almost hopeful in those four words, like he's been waiting a long time for this moment.

(And maybe, secretly, Edd has been, too.)

"B-but I d-don't know how to k-kiss," Edd admits sheepishly. Like, he knows it's the act of pressing your lips together with a significant other but he's never done this before! Does he just lean in and hope for the best? He doesn't know!

"Then I'll show you."

In a heartbeat, before Edd can even blink, Kevin has his eyes closed and mouth covering Edd's. It's a chaste kiss, slow in duration but every speck of perfection a first kiss lacks is made up for in the way Edd's mind is sent spiraling out of control. He can't breathe, and what he's sure is white dots are hovering into his field of vision.

Is kissing really safe?

Edd must be staring hard because Kevin opens his eyes and into the kiss, Edd can feel Kevin smirk. Just for a while, all Edd can see is kevinkevinkevin and by now, his stomach has run away with the circus. He's almost sure of it.

As Kevin pulls back, Edd notes how flushed his face is and how flushed his own face must be and also notes they're both panting and no matter how many deep breaths he takes, he can't seem to gather enough oxygen to calm his rampant lungs.

Oh, what a day!

"So," Kevin smirks, wiping his mouth the back of his hand to catch a string of saliva, "did ya like it?"

Not trusting his runaway voice, Edd nods once, still dazed at the kiss, and Kevin's smirk turns into a genuine smile.

"Good, 'cause I did, too."

.

.

"Double Dee, what took you so long?! Did you get th- OH MY GOD EDD HOW?!"

"Kevin said as much as I could carry and I figured tactical analysis always seemed to fit well, even with my lack of body strength, so here you gentlemen are."

"Wow Double Dee, you sure are smart!"

"Yeah Double Dee, Ed's right! What'd ya have to go through to get this much? I bet his torture was painful!"

"Yeah, quite painful, Double Dee! Was it scary?"

"Brutal?"

"Terrifying?"

"Jaw-dropping?"

"Horrific?"

"Neither. It was an act of generosity on his part and I've chosen not to indulge in the events that took place."

"Awwww but Double Dee -"

"Eddy, I got you your Jawbreakers, correct? Actually, more than what you wished for. Shouldn't that qualify as enough proof that I was not ill-treated or harmed in any matter during my stay?"

". . . I guess so."

"Good! Now Ed, stop biting on that wood and help me carry these to the back. We've got enough Jawbreakers to last us until next year!"

.

.

fin


End file.
